Dororo
Dororo (どろろ, Dororo) is a young orphaned thief, who wanders around all by his own seeking opportunities to steal and cause troubles. After Dororo was rescued by Hyakkimaru from a demon, he joins him in his travels and adventure. In the final chapter manga, it was revealed that Dororo was born as a girl but dressed as a boy for as long as she could remember, this could be due to his parents, who raised her as a male instead of a female since birth to avoid the innumerable dangers of a feudal Japan where the conflict is frequent and demons abound. Dororo refuses to speak or dress femininely to hide from a crude and unforgiving reality. Appearance Dororo is a small-boned child with brown eyes, black spiky hair which is tied into a short ponytail. He wears a tattered, sleeveless green robe that bares the center of her chest. It is secured by a thin white cloth tied on her waist along with a small rag bag. He also wears a brown ribbon as a necklace and bandages on her wrists and ankles. Personality Despite looking young and innocent, Dororo is a cheeky, mischievous thief who plays nasty tricks on others to achieve his ways. He seems to be arrogant and reckless, occasionally claiming credit that was meant for others. On top of that, he also has a determined attitude, making him fond of trouble. Like children his age, Dororo is curious and daring as he shows no fear of Hyakkimaru's abnormal presence and approached her without hesitation. Often times he shows her care to the people around him; generously, she fetches Hyakkimaru's misplaced prostheses with acquiescent and provides aid on simple tasks he is unable to do himself. Although he sometimes display a harsh and rude behavior to Hyakkimaru, he is quite clingy to him. The 2019 Anime portrayal of Dororo seems more laid back, caring and thoughtful compared to the other versions; displaying Dororo as a more childish and rude troublemaker. Plot History Dororo was born to bandits, Hibukuro and Ojiya. His father was killed by a samurai and followed by her mother was froze to death in a blizzard, leaving Dororo alone to survive. Before Dororo's mother died, she drew a map to the money hidden by Dororo's father on her back. Power & Abilities * Physical Abilities - Dororo is no stronger than average, but he has a strong arm which he uses it to throw rocks. * Rock-throwing - He is skilled at throwing rocks and able to hunt poultry with only a stone. Dororo Original Manga Volume 2, Chapter: The Fair Fudo, Page 167 Dororo is shown to disarm Kagemitsu Daigo before he can attack Dororo by hurling a pebble onto Daigo's hand. Dororo Original Manga Volume 3, Chapter: Nueh, Page 264 * ''Special Move ''(Manga Only) - Dororo has a special move of his own which includes him letting out a loud cry which temporarily disables nearby people. Dororo Original Manga Volume 2, Chapter: Banmon, Page 77 Gallery Anime (2019) Dororo2.png|Dororo in the opening Dororo1.png|Dororo in the ending Dororo3.png Dororo4.png Trivia * Dororo makes a appearance in Young Black Jack, where he is a alternative character named Roro. References Category:Characters Category:Male